Changing Partners
by Vorzoie
Summary: Twelve years have passed after the bloody battles. Now, Ichigo is three years happily married with Rukia but something terrible happened. Ichigo’s spirit suddenly dwells in Uryuu’s body and vice versa. IchigoxRukia and UryuuxOrihime


**Changing Partners**

Twelve years have passed after the bloody battles. Now, Ichigo is three years happily married with Rukia but something terrible happened. Ichigo's spirit suddenly dwells in Uryuu's body and vice versa. IchigoxRukia and UryuuxOrihime

**Chapter 1- Leaving My Love**

"What's our breakfast?" asked Ichigo scratching his hair as he rises from the bed feeling a little sleepy when he saw Rukia arranging the blanket and pillows in place wearing her apron. "What's our breakfast?" he repeated standing off the bed feeling hungry.

"Good morning Ichigo!" greeted Rukia happily as she holds Ichigo's arm sweetly and tightly. "I cooked fried eggs, fish and rice. I also prepared milk." She continues as they walk towards the dining table. He takes his seat first as Rukia serves him. She's been like that ever since they got married. She cooks, cleans and does what a wife is supposed to do. She even left soul society and her brother, Byakuya just to be with her beloved Ichigo not minding what they say about her.

She put milk in his cup and handed him a capsule before sitting beside him. Ichigo looks at her as she continues to put food in his plate. "What is this? And besides I want coffee not milk." Said Ichigo pushing the cup of milk away.

"But it's good for us; our neighbor told me that that capsule together with that milk can help us in making a baby." Replied Rukia pushing back the cup beside his plate with a big smile. Rukia has always been dreaming of becoming pregnant and having a baby. She wants a baby girl, though Ichigo wants a baby too he doesn't show his anticipation and excitement towards Rukia, much to her disappointment.

"But I don't like milk today and I won't drink this capsule." He again said putting the capsule down, standing up and looking for coffee. Rukia sits quietly in her seat until he came with a cup of coffee in his hand he then eats fast for he has work. After breakfast, he went to the bathroom and takes a bath while Rukia cleans the table and washes the dishes with a sad aura.

"Ichigo doesn't want a child unlike me." She whispered quietly. She puts the dishes back to its place and went to their room seeing Ichigo putting his clothes on. She helps him tie his necktie since he's always having difficulty in it, after it he looks in the mirror combing his spiky hair. Rukia still keeps quiet not knowing what to say until Ichigo finished preparing and noticed her silence.

"Any problem?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me." She answered. He gets his things as he and Rukia walk towards the door. "Please go home early; I made a schedule with our doctor. He's going to give us a check up; I'm really excited of having a baby." She said before the door.

"Why are you in haste in having a child anyway Rukia? It'll happen soon." Said Ichigo coldly which made Rukia angry and dismay. "Do you understand? Cancel that check up for I will have an overtime and I'll be going home late." He tries to kiss her but she avoided him and turned her back a little annoyed with his answer. "I'll be going, now let me kiss you."

She looked back at him with her eyes fixed on him. "You don't want a child with me aren't you? That's why you keep avoiding our check up!" she cried starting to get emotional as Ichigo stood there motionless. She moves closer to him not removing her eyes on him. "We have been married for three years and up until now I'm not pregnant, something must be wrong! Go home early and come with me!"

"But I have many works! Can't you understand that?" shouted Ichigo back trying to control his emotion. "I won't go home!"

"You won't go home?! Then don't, I don't need you if you don't want a child!"

"Oh yeah! And who needs a thin, small and flat chest wife like you? There are many more beautiful women out there with a sexy body and kissable lips!" he shouted back. Their voice starts to echo outside in its loudness. Rukia can't take his insult anymore. She pushed him out and closed the door hard. "Open this door Rukia!" he's knocking and opening the doorknob but its lock.

"Go away and don't go home ever again like what you said!"

Ichigo didn't answer her anymore; he knows that he pissed her again. He walks away with a bad mood to start his day.

Meanwhile, Uryuu and Orihime just came home after their long travel. They're a little exhausted but Uryuu decided to work. He left Orihime in their house whose still sleeping peacefully in bed. He's really excited for tonight. He and Orihime haven't done anything yet since their first day of honeymoon. Orihime got a light fever for three days then it was followed by headache, tonsillitis, sinusitis, cold and then severe fever so their honeymoon was all about viewing nature and only traveling.

He starts his day happy and full of joy for tonight nothing can stop them for doing what married couples do. He's smiling during his work and thinks what will happen tonight. Before going home, he decided to pass by and buy Orihime a nigh ties to have something to wear tonight.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a lady.

"Well... Yes… can you give me your best night gown here?" he said a little shy not looking at the lady's face. She helps him find until he got the perfect one. He then buys flowers and wine to make their night more special and unforgettable. _Orihime will like this!_ He thought happily not looking his way until he bumped into Ichigo looking problematic that night. "Watch your way!"

"Wow flowers, wine…" he said then saw a plastic and recognized what's inside of it. "And a night dress."

Upon hearing those words, he put the plastic behind his back as people who heard Ichigo starts to look at him. "It's none of your business ok?" he said immediately walking fast away from him holding the things he just bought.

"They're so sweet; maybe he's enjoying his life with Orihime. She's sweet and understanding unlike Rukia who seems to just marry me for the sake of having a child." He murmurs as he walks slowly and quietly in the streets. "I also want a child but can't she just wait? She always tells me that I don't want a child but what the heck? She's a little sensitive these days and always pissed me in the morning…"

"Psst…"

Ichigo looked back after he hears it. He turned around but he saw no one. "Must be my imagination." He continues walking and hears it again but ignores it.

"Hey Ichigo!" said an unfamiliar voice coming from the dark corner of the street. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He looked at the corner and saw a person covered with black clothes all over his body. "I know what you're thinking." He moves forward to the unknown person. He cannot determine if it's a man or a woman but it seems she's a woman. "I know what you're thinking Ichigo…"

"Then what am I thinking?" he asked trying to test her.

"You hate your wife and you're jealous of your friend for having a perfect wife unlike you…" she answered insultingly. "Am I right?"

"I don't actually hate my wife and I'm not jealous of my friend's wife! You're just making it big and exaggerated!"

"Oh come on, I know you want a perfect wife… and I can help you…"

"I'm already contented with her; I don't need anyone… and if you got nothing good or more senseless to say, then shut up!" He said walking away.

"You're lying! You wishes her to be perfect and I can make you wish come true." She said showing a piece of paper to him; he walked back to her and looked closer. He's a little interested but doubted her.

After a while, Ichigo is with Keigo in a near restaurant having a dinner showing him what he just bought to the woman. He handed it to him as Keigo looks at it excitedly. "The woman said that if I wish something, I just write it in that piece of paper and it'll come true after some minutes." He explained while eating fast and hungrily. "I didn't actually buy that because I believe her but because she keeps insisting it." He said with his mouth full.

"Then what's your wish Ichigo?" asked Keigo.

"I just want a perfect wife like Orihime who's understanding, lovable and sweet." He finally said after drinking a glass of juice. He saw Keigo writing something in the paper. "What are you doing?!" he yelled getting the paper from him as he sees the words he just said. "What did you do this for?"

"I just write your wish, now let's see if it'll come true…" answered Keigo excited of what will happen next as he look at the tense and scared Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Uryuu and Orihime just finished eating dinner. She wears the transparent night dress that he gave her and looks so sexy; he holds Orihime up and brought her to the room and to the bed. They start to kiss one another first in the cheeks then to the lips going down to the neck. He put her down and continues kissing her as they roll in the bed. He stands and unbuttons his shirt and gets above her as they continue but suddenly a white light interrupted them and after a few seconds. Ichigo found himself above Orihime looking at him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. Confused on what's happening, he didn't dare to speak as she pulls him immediately and kiss him in his lips.

**End of the Chapter**

If you noticed wrong grammar, spelling, or my story doesn't have unity or any kinds of error feel free to tell me. It would be nice to know what you feel about my work.


End file.
